second chances
by nickypooh
Summary: Anissina usa a Wolfram como su conejillo de indias para su nuevo invento convirtiéndolo en un niño,podrá volver a ser como antes o se quedara así para siempre?
1. Chibi Wolfram?

_**Hola! Aquí vengo con una nueva historia de KKM, esta trata mas que todo sobre Conrad y Wolfram y su amor de hermanos….lo siento pero no es un ConWolf, es simple, tierno e inocente amor de hermanos.**_

**quien-eres-en-verdad-kun?**

**Capitulo 1.- Chibi Wolfram?**

Conrad trato de acomodarse en la cama sin molestar al infante que dormía a su lado, le había tomado un par de horas lograr que el pequeño demonio se durmiera y no quería pasar de nuevo por ese tormento. Para su suerte el niño no se despertó, suspirando aliviado acobijo al pequeño mientras acariciaba su cabello rubio afectuosamente

-después de todo lo que hemos pasado… me alegra que estemos así…dulces sueños Wolfram –dijo dándole un dulce beso a su hermano en la frente para después rendirse ante el cansancio y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

_Flashback_

_-vuelve aquí henachoko! –grito un enfurecido Wolfram, Yuuri por su parte se estaba escondiendo del Mazoku de fuego, lo ultimo que quería era ser reducido a cenizas por su prometido_

_-la gente dice que parece un ángel… se nota que no lo conocen! –dijo Yuuri desde su escondite hablando solo, de repente sintió una mano en su hombro haciendo que saltara diez metros del susto_

_-estas bien Heika? –pregunto Conrad tratando de no reírse de su ahijado_

_-no me asustes así Conrad! –se quejo el pelinegro –pensé que eras Wolfram… y es Yuuri, tu me nombraste_

_-hai, hai –dijo el moreno sonriendo –porque te estas escondiendo de Wolfram?_

_-no es mi culpa! –se defendió –el es muy celoso_

_-no te preocupes Yuuri, ya se le pasara –dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello afectuosamente, lamentablemente un gesto tan inocente hizo que Wolfram, que iba pasando por ahí, reventara de la ira_

_-SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS ESTAN HACIENDO?!?! –grito apuntando acusatoriamente a los dos medio Mazoku_

_-wolf…no…no es lo que piensas –dijo Yuuri nervioso_

_-eres un tramposo, INFIEL!! –dijo mientras se formaban lagrimas en sus grandes ojos verdes –y tu…Weller –dijo con desprecio –TE ODIO!!!_

_Conrad no dijo nada, no hacia falta, aunque su hermano fuera conocido por sus rabietas esta era una que nunca había tenido, aunque siempre profesaba su desprecio hacia el nunca le había dicho en su cara que lo odiaba, Conrad había sido paciente, había esperado el día en que Wolfram se diera cuenta que estaba equivocado; con la llegada de Yuuri había visto un cambio en el Mazoku de fuego y tenia la esperanza de que otra vez lo viera como antes, pero en el momento en el que salieron esas horribles palabras de sus labios todas sus esperanzas se habían quebrado y su mundo se había venido abajo_

_-Wolfram! –dijo Yuuri enojado –no es lo que piensas! No tenias porque gritar de esa forma!_

_-mentiroso! –grito Wolfram agarrándolo de los hombros_

_-déjame en paz! –le dijo Yuuri apartando sus manos –déjame solo aunque sea una vez!_

_-eres mi prometido y tengo que estar contigo siempre!!_

_-no todo el tiempo! –dijo frustrado –las relaciones se basan en la confianza y si tu no confías en mi entonces no estas listo para una relación!_

_-Yuuri… -dijo el rubio mas calmado_

_-no quiero verte hasta que recapacites…vamos Conrad –dijo dándose la vuelta para irse, Conrad bajo la mirada y trato de sonreir, pero no pudo, su corazón estaba demasiado lastimado, Wolfram se dio cuenta y quiso decirle algo, quería decirle que no lo había dicho en verdad, que solo era su enojo hablando que no lo odiaba en verdad, pero su orgullo gano y se quedo callado observando la figura de su hermano perderse en el largo pasillo._

_-así que piensas regresar a la tierra –dijo Conrad, el y Yuuri estaban en el jardín caminando cerca de las flores que Lady Cheri había nombrado en honor a sus seres queridos_

_-si…quiero des estresarme un rato…además tengo un examen de literatura y no he estudiado nada_

_Wolfram escucho la conversación desde el balcón, no podía creerlo Yuuri quería irse a la tierra para "des estresarse" lo cual el sabia muy bien que solo era una excusa para alejarse de el._

_-no te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas? –dijo alguien atrás de el sorprendiéndolo_

_-Anissina! –dijo sobresaltado –que… que demonios haces aquí?!_

_-cálmate Wolfram, solo quiero ayudarte_

_-a…ayudarme? –dijo inseguro temiendo lo peor_

_-si! Con mi nuevo "quien-eres-en-verdad-kun"_

_-no gracias –dijo dándose la vuelta para irse pero Anissina lo agarro del brazo y no lo dejo irse_

_-es una oportunidad única…no querrás desperdiciarla_

_-porque no la pruebas con Gunter mejor?_

_-porque tu eres perfecto para esto! No hay nadie en el reino que esconda sus verdaderas emociones como tu…bueno a excepción de Conrad, pero el no tiene majutsu así que tu eres perfecto _

_-preferiría no hacerlo –dijo tratándose de soltar del agarre de la pelirroja pero había algo en sus ojos, un brillo de maldad que hacia que al pobre rubio se le debilitaran las piernas_

_-no seas llorón vamos! –dijo arrastrándolo hasta su laboratorio en donde Doria, Sangría y Lasagna los esperaban_

_-no, NO! –dijo Wolfram luchando por soltarse del agarre de la pelirroja y las tres sirvientas_

_-basta de lloriqueos! –dijo enojada metiéndolo en una caja que mas parecía un ataúd pintado de rojo con candados dorados –dices que eres un adulto pero en realidad no eres mas que un mocoso malcriado!_

_-esto va a explotar conmigo adentro!! –grito Wolfram pero a Anissina no le importo, indignada de que el rubio asumiera que su maquina fallaría cerro el "ataúd" con candado_

_-muy bien! –dijo orgullosa por haber metido sin mucho esfuerzo al Mazoku de fuego en su maquina_

_-déjenme salir en este momento si no quieren que las queme vivas!! –amenazo desde adentro del ataúd golpeándolo con fuerza_

_-hombres… siempre recurriendo a la fuerza bruta, es por eso que son inferiores a nosotras las mujeres –dijo con orgullo, las tres sirvientas la miraban con admiración asintiendo a cada palabra que la pelirroja decía –enciendan la maquina!_

_-si Lady Anissina!! –dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo mientras jalaban una palanca, enseguida el cuarto se lleno de luz y se escuchaba como si un avión estuviera a punto de despegar (no que ellas supieran que es un avión) el ataúd entonces comenzó a sacudirse incontrolablemente asustando a las tres muchachas_

_-Lady Anissina esto es normal? –pregunto Sangría preocupada_

_-no lo se –contesto muy seria –esta es la primera vez que la pruebo_

_-estará bien Lord Von Bielefeld? –pregunto Doria, en ese momento las cuatro mujeres alcanzaron a escuchar los gritos de pánico y de dolor que provenían del ataúd_

_-apáguenlo! –grito Anissina, las tres mujeres intentaron subir la palanca para apagar el artefacto pero parecía estar atascada, mientras tanto Wolfram seguía gritando de dolor adentro del ataúd –rápido! Llamen a Conrad o a Gwendal! –ordeno la pelirroja, las tres mujeres no perdieron el tiempo y corrieron a buscar ayuda._

_Conrad acababa de despedir al Maoh y a Murata cuando vio que Sangría venia corriendo hacia el, su rostro era de puro terror y cuando al fin alcanzo al moreno se había quedado sin aire_

_-que sucede Sangría? –pregunto preocupado_

_-Anissina…maquina…Von Bielefeld…atrapado…_

_Conrad no espero un segundo mas y corrió en dirección del laboratorio de Anissina, cuando llego la maquina seguía sacudiéndose pero ya no se escuchaban los gritos del rubio, Anissina y Gwendal trataban de levantar la palanca pero esta aun estaba atascada_

_-Conrad ayúdanos!! –le grito la pelirroja, Conrad corrió a su lado y también trato de levantar la palanca con todas sus fuerzas, después de un minuto que pareció una eternidad, pudieron levantar la palanca haciendo que el ruido cesara y el ataúd dejara de sacudirse_

_-Wolfram esta adentro! –dijo Anissina corriendo hacia el ataúd pero Conrad llego mas rápido_

_-Wolfram! –dijo preocupado –estas bien?_

_Pero Wolfram no les contesto, preocupado Conrad le quito el cerrojo al ataúd y lo abrió, lo que había adentro los dejo a todos con la boca abierta_

_-como es posible? –dijo Conrad metiendo las manos al ataúd para sacar a su pequeño hermano_

_-esto no tenia que pasar…pero es un interesante acontecimiento –dijo Anissina viendo con interés a Wolfram quien ahora se veía diferente, su cabello rubio estaba un poco mas largo y desordenado, sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza mientras sollozaba y se aferraba con fuerza a la chaqueta de Conrad, su ropa había quedado adentro del ataúd ahora solo llevaba la camisa blanca que le quedaba como si fuera cinco tallas mas grande, su cuerpo definitivamente había cambiado, en lugar de verse como un joven de 16 años ahora se veía como un niño de no mas de 5 años_

_-que has hecho?!?! –dijo Gwendal furioso al ver el estado de su hermano menor, Conrad se levanto con el infante en sus brazos y se acerco a el_

_-tenemos que llevarlo con Gisela –dijo preocupado_

_-si, vamos….y tu –dijo señalando a Anissina –busca la forma de solucionar esto sin lastimar a nadie mas_

_-pero Gwendal…_

_-no digas nada mas!! –dijo enojado haciendo que le salieran dos arrugas mas –arregla esto y NUNCA mas vuelvas a usar a NINGUNO de mis hermanos para tus estupideces_

_-Gwendal… -dijo bajando la mirada, las palabras del Mazoku la habían lastimado mas de lo que creía –lo siento_

_Gwendal y Conrad llevaron a su hermano a la enfermería en donde estaba Gisela, después de explicarle la situación la enfermera ella reviso al pequeño de pies a cabeza para ver si no se había lastimado adentro de la maquina_

_-además de su nueva apariencia no tiene nada malo, esta perfectamente sano_

_-no ha dicho nada? –pregunto el moreno preocupado_

_-no, después que lo dejaron se durmió_

_-que haremos ahora –le pregunto a su hermano mayor, Gwendal lo pensó por un momento, en realidad no sabia que hacer, si la maquina de Anissina lo había transformado en un niño pequeño entonces la única solución seria que trataran de hacer funcionar la maquina otra vez, pero eso era demasiado arriesgado y Gwendal no quería arriesgar a su hermano de esa manera_

_-CO NIICHAN!!! –se escucho adentro de la enfermería, los dos Mazoku mayores entraron para encontrarse con su pequeño hermano hecho un nudo en la sabana llorando a todo pulmón._

_-este será un largo día –dijo Gwendal pero su ceño fruncido pronto se suavizo en una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su hermanito luchar para zafarse del nudo en el que estaba enredado_

_-ni que lo digas –le respondió Conrad sonriendo mientras ayudaba a Wolfram a salir del enredo en el que se había metido._

_Fin del flashback_

Wolfram se levanto temprano en la mañana, todo le parecía nuevo y excitante, el día anterior le había caído de sorpresa el hecho que de la noche a la mañana sus hermanos se habían hecho viejos, pero cuando Gwendal aniue le comenzó a explicar había perdido el interés completamente y había preferido que su co niichan lo llevara a la cocina por una par de galletas y leche tibia, aunque no había reconocido a nadie y todos lo miraban de forma extraña no le había importado, lo importante era que estaba con su persona favorita del mundo.

En la mañana cuando se despertó, el chibi Mazoku de fuego se había levantado con una sola idea en la mente:

"_**me pregunto que travesuras puedo hacer?" **_

_

* * *

_

_**Espero que les haya gustado!! **_

_**No se les olvide comentar ^.^**_


	2. que esta pasando?

_**Waaaaa! Perdón por la súper demora pero para ser sincera no me he sentido yo misma por un par de meses, he escrito este capítulo tantas veces pero nada me parecía…además recientemente me he obsesionado con Hetalia… bueno les prometo que de ahora en adelante voy a subir los demás capítulos más rápido!**_

_**Gracias a los que todavía siguen esta historia otra vez me disculpo por hacerlos esperar.**_

2.- que esta pasando?

Wolfram se despertó muy temprano esa mañana, cuando se levanto de la cama se dio cuenta de la figura que continuaba durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, el chibi mazoku se acerco cuidadosamente y con su pequeña mano le aparto un par de mechones de cabello café del rostro

-coniichan? –pregunto dudoso por un momento, la última vez que había visto a su pequeño hermano mayor se veía más joven, todavía con la silueta de un niño, pero el hombre que estaba dormido a su lado aunque se parecía bastante a su coniichan era bastante mayor, arrugando la nariz en disgusto Wolfram hizo lo que hacía mejor

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que Conrart se levantara de un solo salto cayendo al suelo buscando desenfrenadamente por su espada –CONIICHAN AYUDAMEEEEE!

Ese último grito trajo al demi mazoku a la realidad, pasando su mano por su cabellera desordenada se levanto y se acerco al pequeño quien lloraba desconsoladamente, otros soldados al escuchar el grito habían entrado a la habitación en la que los hermanos se encontraban pero el moreno solo los descarto con un movimiento de la mano

-wolfram, soy yo conrad –dijo acercándose al pequeño sentándose a su lado en la cama

-NO! –le contesto el rubio tratando de apartarlos con sus pies –mi coniichan no es un viejo!

-viejo? –conrad no podía creerlo, su hermanito le acababa de decir viejo, si bien el reconocía que ya no era un muchacho de 100 años, pero viejo? No, el no estaba viejo, Wolfram solo estaba exagerando

-quiero a mi coniichan! –dijo llorando, Conrad suspiro frustrado, anoche había pasado por lo mismo tratándole de explicar a su hermanito lo que había sucedido pero al parecer al chibi demonio se le había olvidado

-Wolf mírame –dijo levantándole delicadamente el rostro con sus dedos –ayer te lo explique, soy yo conrad…solo me veo un poco diferente

-coniichan? –dijo inseguro acercándose al mayor quedando cara a cara –de verdad eres mi coniichan?

-claro que si wolf –dijo dándole un beso esquimal haciendo que el menor se riera un poco

-coniichan! –dijo el pequeño abalanzándose hacia su hermano abrazándolo fuertemente, Conrad no pudo evitar sonreír como no lo había hecho en años, en lugar de su típica sonrisa mecánica que utilizaba hasta con Yuuri el moreno tenía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro haciéndolo ver más joven y lleno de vida

-porque estas tan viejo? –dijo el chibi mazoku apartándose un poco para verlo mejor –tu no estabas así

-es una larga historia wolf… no tienes hambre? Quieres que vayamos a desayunar? –le pregunto cambiando rápidamente el tema, no es que el pensara que wolfram era tonto, no, la verdad era que el pequeño era demasiado joven como para comprender algunas cosas y el moreno pensó que sería mejor no agobiarlo con "ciencia" tan temprano en el día

-Coniichan! Coniichan! –dijo el rubio balanceándose en el brazo extendido de Conrad

-que pasa wolf? –dijo sonriéndole al pequeño

-donde están mama y Gwendal aniue?

-ah –se detuvo un momento para pensar como decirle al menor que también Gwendal había cambiado –veras… hahaue está de viaje y Gwendal…bueno…el está trabajando

-no van a comer con nosotros? –pregunto bajando la mirada, su rostro lleno de tristeza

-Gwendal si…pero no te vayas a asustar cuando lo veas –dijo arrodillándose para quedar a su nivel

-asustarme? Yo? Yo no me asusto! –dijo indignado que su hermano pensara que era tan débil

-jajaja no te asustas? –dijo burlonamente pero sin aire de maldad –entonces dime…no te asustaste hoy que me viste tan grande?

-eso es diferente! –dijo mirando hacia otro lado menos al rostro de su hermano –me tomo por sorpresa

Conrad se levanto y le revolvió el cabello afectuosamente para después tomarlo de la mano –veras, Gwendal también ha crecido…pero no le vayas a llamar viejo…no creo que lo tome muy bien –dijo riéndose un poco.

Cuando llegaron al comedor todos ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, Wolfram los observo a todos extrañado y cuando sintió que todas las miradas estaban en él se escondió atrás de su hermano mayor

-wolfram como te sientes? –vino la voz grave pero llena de preocupación por el menor quien seguía escondido tras Conrad y no pensaba contestar

-Wolf Gwendal te ha hecho una pregunta –dijo Conrad

-aniue? –el pequeño saco un poco la cabeza para poder ver mejor a su hermano mayor, el cabello era del mismo color y sus ojos azules todavía tenían el mismo brillo que cuando lo había visto la ultima vez, pero su rostro era más severo, con arrugas y el ceño fruncido

-si wolfram soy yo –el mayor trato de sonreírle con sinceridad

-ANIUE! –el rubio corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazo haciendo que el mazoku de tierra se ruborizada al ver a tan linda creatura

El desayuno fue servido y todos regresaron a sus platos tratando de no hacer algún comentario que asustara o confundiera al chibi mazoku; wolfram por su parte comenzó a tirarle pedacitos de comida a un confundido Gunter

-wolfram –le susurro conrad a su hermanito quien solo se dedico a darle su mejor mirada de 'cachorrito herido' la cual siempre tenía el efecto deseado –está bien…pero no dejes que Gwendal te vea

-eres el mejor coniichan! –lo abrazo rápidamente y continuo tirándole pedacitos de comida a Gunter hasta que este se dio cuenta

-Gwendal podrías decirle al mocoso que me deje en paz! –dijo mientras miraba molesto al pequeño en cuestión

-yo no hice nada! Usted es una mujer horrible y mentirosa! –acuso el rubio

-Wolfram compórtate –Gwendal se apretó el puente de su nariz sintiendo un dolor de cabeza, Gunter se veía ofendido por la falta de interés del mazoku de tierra para defenderlo

-Gwendal dile algo más! Me ha llamado mujer horrible! –dijo indignado, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, Wolfram solo se rio y le volvió a tirar comida pero esta vez fue una cantidad más grande de puré de papa que le quedo pegado al cabello morado del otro –YA VAS A VER ENJENDRO DEL MAL!

-coniichan protégeme! –gritó el chibi asustado saltando de la mesa para esconderse en los brazos de conrad

-suéltalo Conrart alguien le tiene que enseñar modales! –grito Gunter acercándose a ellos, conrad solo sonrió y abrazo mas fuerte al pequeño

-vamos Gunter no te pongas así solo fue una broma, el todavía se está acostumbrando al cambio

-eso no es excusa! Ahora veo porque es tan malcriado! Ustedes lo malcriaron!

-GUNTER! –grito Gwendal enfadado –ya basta! Y tu wolfram… -se dirigió al pequeño quien enterró su rostro en la chaqueta de su hermano –te comportas ¿entendido?

-si señor –dijo sin levantar la mirada

El resto del desayuno pasó sin mayores complicaciones, pláticas de política, del ejército y otras cosas que al menor no le importaban empezaron a hacer que su radar de travesuras se encendiera

-todos los seres que constituyen el elemento del fuego, obedezcan a este orgulloso mazoku que los convoca- susurro y sin que lo notaran encendió una pequeña bola de fuego en la punta de su dedo índice –jajaja es hora de la venganza mujer horrible –con mucho cuidado mando la pequeña bola al cabello lila de Gunter quien estaba muy ocupado hablando de su heika como para darse cuenta

-oh cuando heika venga y vea lo bien que he llevado todo en el castillo… que es ese olor a quemado? –se detuvo a medio discurso al percatarse del aroma pero no se dio cuenta que venía de el mismo

-tu cabello Gunter- dijo Anissina en un tono aburrido

-mi ca… AHHHHH –el Mazoku de viento se levanto frenético de la mesa al ver que su cabello se estaba incendiando –Gwendal! Gwendal!- gritó desesperado, el hombre en cuestión [Gwendal] solo se levanto con mucha paciencia y agarro al hombre histérico por los hombros deteniéndolo en el lugar, antes que Gunter pudiera decir algo mas Conrad vertió todo el agua de un florero cercano en su cabeza

-Wolfram Von Bielefeld- dijo Gwendal con un poco de veneno en cada palabra, el pequeño solo trago el nudo de su garganta y se escondió tras Conrad para que lo protegiera

-yo no fui!

-claro que el fue! Gwendal haz algo! Este mocoso es una amenaza! –se quejo Gunter

-no es para tanto Gunter…fue solo una broma- trato de razonar Conrad pero su comentario cayó en oídos sordos, Gwendal estaba más que enfadado y Gunter solo quería la cabeza del pequeño en una bandeja

-caballeros por favor pelear no nos llevara a nada –intervino Anissina –ven Gunter con mi "todo crece-kun" veras como tu cabello vuelve a la normalidad

-prefiero cortármelo!

-no seas llorón!

-Anissina déjalo en paz ya ha sufrido bastante

-que le corten la cabeza! –grito el chibi

-cállate mocoso!- Gunter se abalanzó hacia el pero el pequeño fue más rápido y corrió llevándose el mantel de la mesa con el dejando caer toda la vajilla

-WOLFRAM!

-no fui yo!

-deja de seguirlo Gunter!

-los hombres solo traen problemas

-bájate de la ventana Wolf…

-etto…que está pasando? –pregunto una nueva voz, los mayores se congelaron y lentamente voltearon hacia la puerta del comedor para ver a nada más y nada menos que a un muy confundido Maou.


End file.
